Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 190& \\ \underline{-172}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: ${1}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${1}$